


Les dragons, ça n'existe pas. Les contes de fées non plus.

by AngelicaR2



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Almost Dying, Alternate Universe - In Storybrooke | Cursed, Black Fairy's Dark Curse, Cursed Emma Swan, Curses, Drabble, Episode: s06e21-s06e22 The Final Battle, False Memories, Family, Family Drama, Gen, Hospitals, Introspection, Mental Institutions, No pairing - Freeform, Poison Apples, Poisoned Henry Mills, Protective Emma Swan, Protectiveness, Season Finale, Season/Series 06, season 6 finale
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 03:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [6x21] : Drabble. Cursed!Emma. Les pensées d'Emma alors qu'Henry manque de mourir à cause du chausson aux pommes, et qu'elle comprend que toute cette folie doit cesser.





	Les dragons, ça n'existe pas. Les contes de fées non plus.

Tout ça est allé trop loin.

 

Elle vient tout juste de rentrer dans la chambre d'hôpital où Henry dort encore, toujours plongé dans ce foutu coma dans lequel il est depuis qu'il a mangé ce fichu chausson aux pommes.

 

Emma a essayé de penser que c'était réel, de croire que c'était vrai, mais non.

 

Elle est allée sous la bibliothèque, munie d'une épée volée à Mr Gold, pour aller affronter le fameux dragon dont le livre de Henry parlait, et qui était supposé renfermer la magie, et qui pourrait sans doute permettre de briser la malédiction et de sauver son fils par la même occasion.

 

Mais non.

 

Il n'y avait rien du tout en bas, et là elle se trouvait ici, dans la même pièce que Fiona, qui _pleurait_ , et ça, c'était presque aussi terrifiant que de voir Henry mourant.

 

Henry va mourir, et c'est totalement de sa faute.

 

Parce qu'elle l'a encouragé dans son délire, l'a laissé croire que les contes étaient réels, parce qu'elle voulait le préserver, et qu'elle refusait de lui faire voir la vérité en face.

 

Et maintenant, elle est en train de le payer, parce qu'elle-même, elle avait fini par y croire, parce que, quand on a plus rien à perdre, seul reste l'espoir, le plus fou puisse-t-il être.

 

Elle a cru.

 

Elle a espéré, mais ça n'a servi à rien.

 

Et maintenant, son fils va mourir.

 

Et c'est de sa faute.

 

« Je suis désolée Fiona. »

 

La mairesse, toujours en larmes, ne l'entendait même pas, et Emma se mit alors soudain à pleurer.

 

« C'est de ma faute… murmura-t-elle. »

 

Son cœur saignait horriblement, et, alors qu'elle réalisait qu'il était sans doute trop tard, quelque chose se brisa en elle.

 

Et elle jura que si Henry se réveillait un jour, alors elle ferait tout pour faire cesser cette folie, parce que tout cela était allé trop loin.

 

Pas seulement pour Henry, mais aussi pour elle.

 

Il n'était pas le seul à ne pas aller bien…

 

_§§§§_

 

L'asile.

 

Ce mot était effarant en soi, mais Emma devait admettre qu'elle s'habituait de plus en plus à l'idée.

 

Pendant quelques jours, elle avait cru aux contes, quand Henry était dans le coma, elle avait fait des recherche, elle avait tout fait pour trouver un moyen de le sauver.

 

Et maintenant, elle s'en voulait.

 

Son petit garçon était en train de mourir, avait failli mourir, et elle, elle était allé chasser le _dragon_  !

 

C'était proprement _absurde…_

 

Henry avait tord, et ce n'était pas la magie qui l'avait sauvé, mais bien la médecine, quelque chose de tout ce qu'il y avait de plus rationnel.

 

Mais quelque s'était brisé en Emma, pour toujours. Parce que, pendant un instant, elle avait cru que tout ça était bel et bien vrai, que les dragons et les contes existaient.

 

Le pire, c'est que dans son entêtement elle avait failli perdre son fils, le tuer, en ayant pas réussi à lui faire voir le réel avant.

 

Elle avait presque tué son fils, et quand ça avait failli arriver, au lieu de faire comme Fiona et de faire confiance au Dr Whale et même à la médecine en général, elle s'était jetée à corps perdu dans toutes les fantaisies de son fils, en lesquelles elle voulait croire.

 

C'était elle, le monstre de l'histoire, pas Fiona.

 

C'était elle la mère qui faisait des erreurs, et qui faisait les mauvais choix, pas la mairesse.

 

Celle-ci ne voulait qu'être une bonne mère pour Henry, qui lui, n'arrivait pas à voir cela, contrairement à Emma, qui désormais, voyait beaucoup plus clairement qu'avant.

 

Ce qu'elle avait pris pour de la méchanceté ou de la malveillance n'était qu'un côté strict poussé à l'extrême.

 

Fiona était une bonne mère, aimante, et peut-être aussi fautive dans l'histoire, mais elle faisait du bien à Henry.

 

Alors qu'Emma, non, c'était même le contraire. Elle… elle était _toxique_ pour lui, et elle en avait bien conscience.

 

Mais c'était son fils à elle malgré tout, et elle se refusait de l'abandonner, elle refusait de partir loin de lui.

 

Il fallait qu'il s'arrête de croire, et ce n'est qu'en voyant sa mère aller mieux (depuis ce qui était arrivé à Henry, elle n'allait pas bien. Elle avait des hallucinations, croyait voir des dragons, et même des _cœurs_. Elle était en train de devenir folle)  que lui aussi finirait par arrêter cette folie.

 

Aussi, quand Fiona lui proposa l'asile comme seule réelle option pour  se soigner, elle accepta assez rapidement.

 

C'était  _elle_ qui avait lancé toute cette folie, c'était bien à elle de l'arrêter, et puisqu'elle était supposée être la Sauveuse, alors elle sauverait Henry de lui-même, et de toutes ces croyances absurdes.

 

Et même si cela ne lui plaisait pas, elle se devait malgré tout de l'admettre, pour son bien, celui d'Henry, et celui de tout les autres.

 

_Les dragons ça n'existe pas. Les contes de fée non plus_ .

 

Le monde réel aussi aurait beaucoup à offrir, quand elle serait sortie de l'asile.


End file.
